Bye Bye Booty
"Bye Bye Booty" is a 19th Season 2 episode of Breadwinners and the 59th episode overall. It aired on April 18, 2016. The episode has aired earlier on several international Nickelodeon networks, though. Synopsis Buhdeuce's booty feels mistreated, and it separates. Plot The episode starts with Buhdeuce gets bootykick with the lots of breads he yells "BOOTY KICK!" SwaySway closes the Breadwinners deilvery truck doors, Buhdeuce squeeze the piece of underpants, he throws away, SwaySway talks, Buhdeuce looks the papers near the headphones on, Buhdeuce starts singing they counts, Booty kick in Jelly falls down with holds Buhdeuce, he points, he booty kick with donut and plate, booty bouncing with number 102, In the space booty kick with planet and the monster, Buhdeuce is singing with screen looks zoom, Booty kick with rainbow and Holds a purple bunny with plans the booty kick. However, they stopped singing to he comes Kenneth, he yelling, he pulls the Buhdeuce's booty off. He jumps off. Kenneth angers Buhdeuce off the Booty by Kenneth, SwaySway talks about Buhdeuce gets off the booty. Kenneth points Buhdeuce. Buhdeuce angers Kenneth that must put off the booty, holds the purple bunny but he points it. Purple bunny talks, SwaySway talks about it. Buhdeuce angers Kenneth about stumping feet, he yelling about it. Kenneth yelling about it just like Buhdeuce, Kenneth throuws the box of bread the Bread eyes, the Bread mouths and he spits. Nobody buhdeuce cares about it. Kenneth upseting about, he yells and runs away with booty farted. SwaySway talks Buheuce about Kenneth runs away. Buhdeuce walks, He foot kicks However, but the foot hurts as well. He says "OOWWWW!!" SwaySway talks about Buhdeuce hurts the foot with kicking he talks. He kicks again he says "BUBBLENUGGETS!" SwaySway worries about Buhdeuce kicking foot again he Budeuce talks. This is the third that he kicks the foot a lot of damage. Buhdeuce screams and he is start to crying. SwaySway talks Buhdeuce to stop crying and kick the foot 3 times. However, SwaySway had a plan. Jelly comes talk to SwaySway hold the stinky underwear. Jelly sniff, he points and looking. SwaySway talks about come jump with buhdeuce and come out of the deilvery house and goes the Pumpers resruant. SwaySway, Buhdeuce, and Jelly jumps and everyone hurts like the old duck, the birthday cake, T-Midi, The hot sauce river and The Train. And the jumps is over talks to Buhdeuce. Jelly sneaking. SwaySway thinks and point to turn Buhdeuce around. SwaySway, Buhdeuce and Jelly comes in the Pumpers restruant and sitting down. Buhdeuce still crying SwaySway thinks about the plan again. Kenneth comes in and Buhdeuce looks the Food Ad. Buhdeuce thinks about Kenneth the booty and points. SwaySway is talking about Kenneth pets top the head. Buhdeuce hugs Kenneth but he is happy. Kenneth pulls off Buhdeuce, he sees the name tag. Kenneth talks Buhdeuce and SwaySway the hands are the great muscle. SwaySway and Buhdeuce says "Whoooooa." Kenneth talks, Buhdeuce talks, Kenneth angers to stop hugging and he walks away. Buhdeuce angers. SwaySway thinks about he didn't get the booty back he apology. Buhdeuce shocks he didn't get the booty back he is upset. SwaySway have this Valentine box of choclate But, SwaySway slaps buhdeuce to didn't get the choclate. But he is not. Buhdeuce gaves the heart box of choclate. Kenneth here is the ice cream sundae. Buhdeuce throws the heart box of choclate from Kenneth. Kenneth angers, Buhdeuce is talk for SwaySway or Kenneth. Kenneth farts booty and walks away. SwaySway and Buhdeuce coughing. Buhdeuce talks SwaySway had a plan. In the Starbeaks Coffee. Kenneth play the coumputer. Characters * SwaySway * Buhdeuce * Jelly * Kenneth * T-Midi (Cameo) Trivia *This is the first episode to be premiered and aired only on Nicktoons. From this episode forward, the show's new episodes are premiering only on Nicktoons, instead of Nickelodeon. *This episode (along with Flock Collecting) aired in Russia on August 29, 2015 ,aired in Poland on September 11, 2015 before it aired in US. This episode also aired in Germany on November 2, 2015, in France on November 18, 2015, and in Israel on December 17, 2015. *This is the first episode with Pumpers' Diner without Mr. Pumpers. *Starbeaks is a Parody of Starbucks. *The name of the episode is a spoof of the movie Bye Bye Birdie. *This is the first episode to have been paired with a rerun during the original airing. **This episode was paired with "Switcheroo" during the original airing. *This is the first episode to air in 2016, after a four month hiatus. *This episode is similar to the Book and TV show "The Day My Butt went Physco". *Thus proves that Buhdeuce has very weak legs. *The bunny looks similar to Bonnie from Five Nights At Freddy's. *This is the second time SwaySway and Buhdeuce went for a froggie back ride, first time was in Rodeo Ducks. Gallery Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-32-55-894.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-04-831.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-13-542.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-16-486.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-19-683.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-21-429.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-22-550.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-23-670.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-24-959.jpg|Buhdeuce jumps number 102. Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-27-604.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-29-264.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-30-524.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-32-700.jpg File:629532D7-32CC-4EA9-BE1E-FC30B826DC6D.png|Buhdeuce's butt up close File:AC695B24-3A89-426A-B322-A9DD8425EBCA.png Mindofitsown.png Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-33-37-748.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-02-509.jpg Detachedass.png Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-10-935.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-15-060.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-27-577.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-41-339.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-52-35-892.jpg Literallybreadhead.png Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-02-554.jpg OWWWWByeByeBooty.jpg|OWWWWWWW!! Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-22-822.jpg BBBFootDamage.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-31-609.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-37-977.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-42-285.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-29-48-560.jpg Jellysadog.png Jellysstilladog.png Bandicam 2016-06-26 21-00-26-399.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-28-07-595.jpg Bandicam 2016-07-04 06-28-19-484.jpg Hisassworks.png Hisasshasaname.png Hisassstillworks.png Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-50-31-649.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-50-38-730.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-50-45-240.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-50-49-113.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-50-58-407.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-51-00-342.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-01 09-51-04-373.jpg Doubtsaboutsleepingover.png Balladbuhdeuce.png Becomingoneagain.png Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-08-124.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-15-401.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-18-537.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-20-260.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-23-504.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-25-958.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-29-031.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-31-235.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-35-329.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-37-602.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-39-634.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-42-800.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-45-324.jpg Bandicam 2016-06-13 09-34-47-627.jpg Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes